pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:BasuraVolcánica
Hola Hola, bueno, he estado un tiempo inactivo aquí porque estuve preparando un cómic... lo siento si tienes muchos encargos... XD pero aquí tienes mi pedido: Me preguntaba si me podrías hacer, por favor, una imagen de Airlant estilo anime. *En un bosque *Salvaje *Igual que este sprite, aunk la posicion da igual: Archivo:Airlant_sprite.png *Gracias :D ¿Kieres ser mi amigo? Alex-¿alguna pregunta? 11:06 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Holiss bueno hola soy "nueva" aunque ya llevo un tiempito por aquii ii vii tus artworks...me encantaronn!! hasta parecen hechos por el miismo creador de pokemon!! y quería saber si me puedes hacer un artwork de mi personaje... Archivo:Lilith_Thompson_VS.pngArchivo:Lilith_Thompson_sprite.png Tiiene pendientes como de estrella... no estoii muy anciiosa pero me gustariia ver como la haces... ii x ciierto lo siiento... tiienes muchos pediidos ii iio te doii mas... pero bueno ADIIOSSIITOO♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 06:33 24 ago 2010 (UTC) artwork Por favor, me puedes hacer un artwork de Archivo:Daniel SDMEK sprite.png, te explico la ropa, camiseta negra, con una franja blanca con una raya vertical gris en medio, cuello blanco, pantalones azul grisaceo, mochila blanca con una ``correa´´(Nose como se llama, vamos que solo tiene una de esas cosas para colgarsela), guantes y zapatos azules y rojos, ojos marron normal y ya esta----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 22:50 29 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: Donde te descargaste PAINT TO SAI Hola BV Me harias un favor? hacer un gif de Archivo:Sprite De MP by MP xD.PNG moviendo su Pokeball?? I am... Can I help you? Your commentsEn PKMN,el portal pokemon 16:42 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Otro favor Oye se que estas ocupado y que tu mouse esta dañado pero te quiero pedir estos dos artworks Archivo:Marina_sprite.pngArchivo:Merliah_y_Finneon.png(Este ultimo sin Finneon) no los necesito con mucho afán así que me los puedes entregar cuando quieras, gracias y saludos YO 18:23 5 sep 2010 (UTC) holas hola gracias por el tuto pero sigen saliendome muy mal los antworks tendre que precticar mas n.n bueno si nos es molestia quisiera que me agas el antwork de: archivo:Vs Izzi.png es la lider insecto hermana de inverna(candice) archivo:Malina sprite.png archivo:Vs_Malina.png es muy pacifica y un tatito vieja archivo:Tyra.png y una nunja de fuego muy joven perdon por tantos pero otra dos cosas quieres ser mi amigo???? y no se como usar pressure me explicasAlex Dime lo que quieras 01:17 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Sandy Hola Trash, me podrias hacer el atwork de Sandy porfavor, que es esta: Archivo:SandySprite.pngArchivo:SandyVS.png Pero el pelo como el del sprite y una pokéball en la mano. Quieres ser mi amigo?? Gracias, PkGuiador Trash.. Gold con su Typhlosion Celebrando la victoria despues de vencer a un Caterpie :D 01:32 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Yuuush Hai, Trash. <: No vengo a pedirte nada de artworks ni mucho menos si quieres ser mi amigo. -.-" Sino de qué quieres el art trade de la double meme, no te he visto en el xat en un tiempo. :m Byeh ~ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ Alux, Viva Tsutaaja!!!:]] si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DTsutaaja Icono 10:30 10 sep 2010 (UTC) artwork mio nuevo yei :D! hola trash soy curro asme un artowork sde mi sprite nuevo porfiiiiis Archivo:Sprite_Curro_Moyoko!.pngel pelo es largo no me lo pongas pelo de castaña como los de sinchan porfavor TT y мιleѕ de goтιтaѕ vιolan la gravedad no te preocuoes hace tiempo te pedi tres antwoeks si no quires no los agas pero una duda cual es el boli tinta y en que capa del sai comienzas tu dibujo??????????Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 20:04 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Nin OH YOU THERE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ~ Cumples ¿15? ni idea. Ah, y el regalo. Como tú tienes de todo (más bien, sabes hacer de todo xD) te he hecho este gif estúpido en treinta segundos. ಠ_ಠ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ QchoPatrick:]] Deja tu mensaje... Pasa por mi blog, Y no olvides leer mi saga!!! :D Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 01:15 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Favor personal Mira, me voy de la wiki y... antes de irme me gustaria pedirte porfavor si me podias ayudar con un videojuego que estoy creando haciendo a los enemigos, los dibujos, no te obligo, si estas interesado deja tu hotmail en mi página de discusión, atentamente 17:13 7 oct 2010 (UTC) cosas que me pediste que te guardara estos 2 artwork que hiciste en el xat Archivo:Bicho_Raro.png Archivo:Pulpo_by_trash.png De nada -- 23:37 8 oct 2010 (UTC) + G MUCHISImas gracias, me encanta el dibujo de Airlant! XD. Kieres ser mi amigo??? Meet me, tell me anything or know my saga 12:10 9 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui estan archivo:Izzi sprite.pngarchivo:Sprite nuevo tyra.png esos son los otros el tercero ya te lo puse antes.Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 13:00 9 oct 2010 (UTC) <3 Muchas graciias por el artwork! ME ENCANTO! (= ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 15:45 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Danke Gracias por el artwork esta muy guay, eres muy bueno dibujando :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 20:46 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Lyrio me arias le favor y puedes aser el artwork deArchivo:Lyrio.png (con ojos asules,cabello castaño y sin la pokeball sies posible) si no puedes entiendo Archivo:Cherrim_icon.gif luis: deja tu comentarioArchivo:Mantine_mini.gif 22:57 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ayuda hola quisiera saber si me ayudas con el atwork de mi personaje Archivo:Alonso.png y uno de este Archivo:Yo_en_isshu_2.jpg y este tanbien Archivo:Yo_en_isshu_3.jpg. Ultra gallade 22:59 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Lamento si te molesto pero... Me harías un artwork de Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png igual al sprite pero sonriendo,pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor favoooooooooooooooooooooooooooor si?--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 20:16 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Porfa, porfa, porfa Por favor me puedes hacer un artwork de Archivo:Vito_sprite.png Archivo:Nuevo_vs_de_vito.png lanzando una pokeball hacia arriba? Gracias, gracias, gracias ^^ Hermes12 14:39 15 oct 2010 (UTC) emmm puedo usar archivo:Alma Briva VS sprite.png para el vs de un persA lex! 20:43 18 oct 2010 (UTC)onaje mio ???? Rollback Hola. Paso para informarte que el grupo rollback ya está incluido dentro del grupo administradores, por lo que se hace redundante tenerlo si ya el usuario es administrador. Saludos. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 01:08 21 oct 2010 (UTC) emmmmmmmmmm puedes decirme como hacer imagenes de anime sprites de humanos sin base tan buenos bueno como sabes hacer todo!!!!!!!! bueno respondeme si quieres no es una obligacion ...A lex! 23:31 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Porfavor Hola me podrias hacer un Artwork de mi personage? mas a delante me podrias hacer uno de mis pokémon? GraciasArchivo:Mike.png Archivo:Mike_VS.png Soy el mejor entrenador! =D 13:54 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola trash yo se que eestas oocupadoo pero necsito dos artworks de estos personajesArchivo:Lola(2).pngArchivo:Lucian.png Por favor graciasel maestro de los gallade 13:59 24 oct 2010 (UTC) ... ... tengo ganas de matarte ... Pero a la vez me caigo del suelo de la risa. no sé :c el caso es que es una pareja muy crack 8U Bueno, lo que sea, me ACOSTUMBRARÉ. Aunque seguro que a 4kids no le parece bien (?) anyway, cool. AH, UNA COSA. -le tira bote de pintura azul en la cabeza- \o/ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ A]]le XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:36 23 dic 2010 (UTC) si pero... Si te lo doy pero... de verdad que eres trash, esos dibujos no parecen tuyos...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 22:58 23 dic 2010 (UTC) santos caracolitos verdes =o comoooo es posible que hagas imagenes tan mega genial, por archivo:Sirena Merliah Artwork.png esto es demasiado genial!!! fijate que parece Sashoti Tarijiri o como se llame. eres genial y somos de mexico (somos los mejores e.e) bueno quieres ser mi amigo, bueno si no quieres no pero porfa te pido este favor hasme un artwork de Cherryl mi OC archivo:Cheryl sprite.png, eh tratado de hacer uno toda la santa mañana TT.TT, hasta eh buscado bases en pixeles en devianart porfa hasme un art TT.TT [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|Christmas... ''']] 23:28 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Perfecto No te preocupes, el Artwork te quedo perfecto, no te falta ningun detalle ;D Muchas Gracias, por ahora no necesito màs Artworks. Por cierto voy a tratar de hacer un Artwork de Marina y lo harè sobre el que tu ya hiciste, espero que no te importe, Gracias y Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 15:43 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Artwork quedo super uper mega genial muuuuuuuuuuuuchisisisisimas grasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas Archivo:Cherrim_icon.gif luis: deja tu comentarioArchivo:Mantine_mini.gif 19:08 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Okey Yo se trash siento que estoy haciendo al nio importa yo dejare de hacer artworks on tus bases =D el maestro de los gallade 12:41 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Basura (?) hola =D, queria saber si me pudieses hacer el artwork de este personaje por favor:Archivo:Brayan.png(si te das cuenta no lo es mismo que el artwork de leon) :3, por favor Y de paso, quieres ser mi amigo? Brayan8D 00:27 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Me puedes hacer un artwork de mis personajes Kyle y Desiree, con la pose que quieras, los sprites estan en esta pagina: Kyle ...... Desiree Gracias de antemano :D ChrisYeah 16:11 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Pues, quería saber si quisieras ser mi amigo ^.^ adoro los artworks que haces, yo tambien hago artworks pero nadie me pide u_u porfa di que si! Sólo visita mi usuario (que es muy AbUrRiDa) Archivo:Flor_de_loto.png Déjame un mensaje, seré feliz ^.^ Una pregunta Pues, quería saber cómo se hace un blog ⊙△⊙ es muy penoso -.- porfa, dimeloo ⊙△⊙⊙△⊙⊙△⊙Catalina24 15:59 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Mira Primero yo compañero? y segundo me las encontre en una pagina de pokemon asi que en todo caso te la robaron y pusieron alli y luego yo las encontre y pedi permiso para ponerlas, ademas la mitad de ellas si estan hechas a mano por algunos usuarios Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:49 24 abr 2011 (UTC) holaa hola quieres ser mi amigo¿?¿'¡¡'Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifel amigo de sonic 17:21 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok Hola. Pues la Imagen es Tuya y eso lo Entiendo, pero no quiero Meterme en Problemas con Ultimate Diamantino. Así que lo Mejor es que le des "Un Plazo" del Tiempo que quieras para Modificar la Imagen, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 00:28 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Ahora lo quito, si te soy sincero crei que era el de wikidex pero ahora lo quito y los hago con el Artwork de Gary de Wikidex, aunque seas de FC respeto lo que es de otros Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:10 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Pregunta ¿sabes quién creó la región Payhs?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:58 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Porque tengo algo para ti Tú hicistea Luvdra que es la evolución de Luvdisc y yo, como hice la contraparte de Luvdisc, Tiphate, me he inventado la evolución de Tiphate, Hatdra Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 07:25 27 jul 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Hatdra.png Mantenimiento En "Mantenimiento" solo se ponen las cosas incompletas hechas por usuarios activos, el resto de articulos incompletos va en la categoria "A borrar". Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:38 12 ago 2011 (UTC) oye trasho ¿que programa usas para hacer tus artworks? ¡te quedan geniales!